


Her first games

by Rjessop



Category: Hunger Games - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rjessop/pseuds/Rjessop
Summary: Katniss has grown up in a life of luxury. The Capital. She’s not been allowed to watch the Hunger Games, until now. After spending all her money on saving one of the tributes she starts to wonder, why her dad didn’t want her to, why she couldn’t watch the games. And what truly happened to her mom. Suddenly her perfect world starts to unravel showing the evil roots beneath.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone   
> This is my first fanfic so please don’t be too picky I will be starting an original story soon so look out for that

I’m so excited, my first hunger games. My dad hasen’t let me watch it until now. My sweet sixteen. I don't know why but I’ll ask him later. One of the reasons I’m exited is that he brought me a new outfit. It’s a pale blue, draped sleeve, crop top. I have these gorgeous green trousers, i got them because my role model, Effie Trinket, is wearing them. Which means so am I . I wish my mum was here with us. But she died 10 years ago when i was just six so I don't really remember her. 

The reaping. In my opinion the most boring part of the games. So in district one we have some girl named Glimmer and a confident looking guy called Marvel. In district two a girl called clove, she looks quite nice. The boy, Cato, volunteered. I think that’s quite brave. I sort of switched off after that but i did watch districts 11 and 12. In 11 its a big bulky boy called thresh and a beautiful small girl called Rue. 

In 12 a little girl called Primrose gets picked. She’s probably only twelve. A wimpy looking boy called peeta gets picked. Just as he’s walking up to the stage another boy runs forward yelling ‘I volunteer! I volunteer!’ The little girl, Primrose, starts crying and telling him not to and saying she’ll be ok. He’s probably her brother or something.

 

My private stylist, Cinna, is going to be designing for district 12 outfits. I may have given him a few ideas, i just hope he uses them. It’s time for the presentation of the the tributes. I’m so excited. Cinna said he would try my fire idea. I can see all the tributes coming down to the front, and there they are, the fire looks amazing on Gale. It goes so well with his complexion. He’s Caucasian, like me. It doesn’t look great in the girl. She’s just a bit small and weak and the flames are bold and strong. Like Gale

I can just see all the other tributes looking jealous for the amazing costumes. Gale can thank me when he wi…. what if he doesn’t win?! I have to help him! “DAD!!!” I yell at the top of my voice. He came running toward me looking panicked. What is it!?  
My dad panted. ‘Can I use my birthday money to sponsor one of the tributes. My dad looked proud of me ‘who do you want to sponsor?’ He asked me curiously ‘do you want to sponsor Cato? Or perhaps that Glimmer girl?”

“I want to sponsor Gale” I said calmly. My dad looked shocked and slightly angry. Fine! He said spitefuly to me. If you want to waste your money on a random guy who has no chance of winning. I am not helping you. He basically screamed at me then stormed off like a three year old having a tantrum. I don't get the big deal.


	2. Gale’s interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapters I will post more over the holidays

It’s time for their interview with Caesar. I hope he’s not doing pink again, that was vile. First up is Glimmer looking all sparkly, childish and innocent. What a faker. Still if all the outfits are as convincing as hers it will be hard for the public their pick their favourite. Not me, I already know who I’m going to pick

Finally it’s his turn. He looks so regale and important and… well i can't wait to see how he charms the audience. I’m not really paying attention to what they’re saying I’m simply looking into his dreamy eyes. 

Offhandedly Caesar says ‘So you must have a huge family egging you on back at home.’’ Gale suddenly looked much younger than before and looked sheepishly at the ground ‘ not really’ he replied in a tight voice. ‘ not even a little sister or brother?’ Caesar was starting to look a little awkward. Well I do have one Gale said starting to act a bit more confident. But we’re always arguing and fighting. He started to look worried but I didn't understand why, it's not like his sister was in danger

‘Well!’ Caesar said in a slightly cheesy voice ‘ I’m sure that if you win the Hunger Games she’ll never fight with you again.’ Gale suddenly started crying.’it wont work like that. You see she’s here with me.’ At that the whole audience took a collective gasp. I couldn’t believe. I thought he was joking. They looked nothing alike. Still he didn’t seem like a lying type.

Suddenly a subtle knocking came at the door. I guessed it would be my father but I was too engrossed in the conversation on screen to reply. The. Knock came again, this longer and more demanding. ‘Come in’ i shouted slightly irritated. I hoped it would be my father coming to apologise but in fact it turned out to be much better than that.

‘Hello my little Jay’ came a familiar voice from the door. Delighted I jumped up from my chair and ran to greet him. ‘Cinna’ I exclaimed ‘it’s so good to see you. Why are you here? Did they like the outfit? Is Gale nice?’ Questions where flowing out of my mouth like a bubbling brook. ‘ Slow down little Jay, I’m here for two reasons. One, I have something to discuss with your father and two i have a special surprise for you.’


	3. Cinna’s surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry for the switching between past and present  
> Also sorry for the wait i went away for the summer hols and didn’t have any WiFi

‘Tell me, Tell me, Tell me!’ I’m so excited. Last time Cinna gave me a surprise he gave a free makeover with his stylist and prep team. Cinna put has hand on my shoulder, led me over to the sofa and sat me down. He asked me to promise not to squeal. I didn’t know why i would squeal. ‘So’ he said in his comforting voice ‘THe game makers have decided that this year the tributes will be staying with someone from the capital for a week’,

I didn’t get why that mattered but then he continued ‘and the game makers decided that… district twelve will be staying with you!’ It took me a moment to process the information however after a few seconds I was jumping up and down and squeaking. What? He said no squealing no squeaking.

‘I get Gale, i get Gale!’ I was over the moon until i realised ‘Do I have to have Primrose as well?’ Cinna nodded his head and I groaned. I ran to tell my dad the news, I thought he would be over the moon but instead he seemed worried.  
‘Where did you find out about this kitten?’ He asked me. Oh by the way kitten is his nickname for me.

Cinna is still sitting exactly where i left him smiling his calming smile. However I’ve got got at seeing under his mask. He’s worried, I’m not sure why but he’s worried, but he definitely is. It’s so annoying how he always puts on a serene, carefree face even when he could be dying on the inside.

My father asks me to leave the room while he talks to Cinna. I oblige. I go into the other room and start touching-up my makeup. I always go for a natural look however i do love a bit of bling so I apply some miniature gems under my eyes. I always go for emerald, it compliments my complexion.

Just as i finish placing the last gem on my cheek I heard my father raising his voice at Cinna. Not quite shouting, he never shouts. I can’t quite tell what they are talking about, i simply catch a few words. I can hear sister, Tribute, 12 and What on earth is happening?!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s a bit short I’ll try to make the next chapter a bit longer


End file.
